Gamora (Earth-15513)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Battleworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zen-Whoberis | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Doom's police force | Education = | Origin = Biologically enhanced Zen Whoberian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Gamora was sent to Hala Field to squelch the insurgent Banshee Squadron. Captain Marvel distracted the Thors until the others could get to their fighters. A fierce dogfight ensued until Kit Renner betrayed her fellow Thor, allowing the Banshee Squadron to escape and pursue their mission to reach The Void. Gamora was dispatched to the Sentinel Territories to apprehend Baroness She-Hulk for violating the sanctity of God Emperor Doom's borders. They pursued She-Hulk as she fled back to Arcadia through a portal created by Asgardian magic. Medusa intervened, hurling the Thors back through the rapidly closing portal to the Sentinel Territories in hopes of buying enough time to prevent She-Hulk from being exiled like Ms. America before her, a decision which cost Medusa her life as Gamora struck her down with a parting bolt of lightning channeled through her Godslayer. Shortly thereafter, she returned to Arcadia with reinforcements to take She-Hulk into custody. Unable to find her, the Thors declared A-Force outlawed, and thanked Loki for her loyalty to Doom, stating that she most likely would become the next baroness of her domain. As Loki talked about keeping Arcadia safe and accepting the throne, she was suddenly attacked by A-Force, who used Singularity as a method of transportation. Loki was defeated in battle and the Thors realized that she had been the traitor all along. As Loki accepted that there was no way for her to rule over Arcadia any longer, she used her magic to break a giant hole through The Shield that protected Arcadia from the Deadlands. The Thors then teamed with A-Force to defend Arcadia from an invading army of zombies. Even with combined number of heroes fighting the undead, they were overwhelmed; however, to save her new friends and the domain, Singularity stepped in, absorbing all of the zombies into herself, before flying up into the sky, and exploding in a flash of light while saying goodbye. The Thor Corps then pardoned She-Hulk and took Loki into custody in her stead. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Gamora of Earth-7528, as well as those of Thor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Gamora of Earth-7528, as well as those of Thor. | Strength = Seemingly those of Gamora of Earth-7528, as well as those of Thor. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mjolnir | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir